Grandmaster Vorpil
Third boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. General information *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): 72 *Type: Humanoid *Health: 110K *Map Location By his name, it is guessed that he is the Grandmaster of the Shadow Council. Attacks & Abilities *Void Rift: When you pull him, Vorpil spawns 5 points that summon Voidwalkers. The Voidwalkers move very slowly towards Vorpil and have ~2500 health. Upon reaching Vorpil, they will explode dealing ~1500 damage in a ~10yd radius, and heal Vorpil for 4% of his health. *Draw Shadows: Teleports the whole group and himself on the pedestal. Vorpil then casts Rain of Fire, which does ~900 damage/tick. *Shadow Bolt Volley: Hits for ~1500 damage in a large radius around Vorpil. * Heroic Mode:' Banish on random player.' And said player will not be ported with the rest of the group. Strategy During the combat, increasing numbers of Voidwalkers will start to spawn from five glowing circles on the ground located to the North (one circle), South (two circles), East (one circle), and West (one circle). These Voidwalkers have about 2500 HP (in normal mode) and will slowly move towards Vorpil. Each Voidwalker which comes through heals Vorpil for about 4% of his health bar. Placing one DPS player on the top of the pedestal will allow him to control the northern and eastern/western spawn points, while a second DPS player may control the southern and eastern/western point. Note: The rate of spawning Voidwalkers will increase over time, so it is advisable to have high DPS on Vorpil at the beginning of the fight, as there will be practically no Voidwalkers at that moment. Periodically, the group will be teleported back to the boss's original point, and the boss casts a rain of fire on that spot. People should move out of the AoE ASAP. Vorpil will not move while channeling this spell, and can easily be picked up afterwards. If you have enough DPS to kill Vorpil before a second teleport, it is possible to first kite him down the hall you entered from (past the spawning void walkers), and after the teleport to pulling him in the other direction. This will give you the maximum amount of time to attack Vorpil without having to kill any void walkers since all the void walkers followed you down the hallway and are now further away from the pedestal then the newly spawned ones. Of course, after a second teleport a wipe will probably be inevitable. Alternate Strategy On the initial pull of the fight, run the boss far to the south. The entire party focus fires DPS on the boss and the boss only until the first teleport. After the first teleport, everyone runs up into the north cave and continues to focus fire DPS the boss only. By the time the next teleport comes, most of the voidwalkers that have spawned will be clumped up in the entrance of the hallway. So if you are paying attention, you can simply step off the platform and run south. The only problem with this strategy is you need a pretty traditional group make up for it. 3 DPS, 1 Tank, 1 Healer. My group was a 70 warrior, 70 mage, 70 hunter, 70 warlock, and 70 holy paladin main healing. We only had to pick off one voidwalker that spawned in the north tunnel and he went down on the first try of doing it this way. If you have a good healer at your back, I recommend the tank DPS tanks the boss. An alternate group makeup that worked better than the original is 70 rogue, 70 feral druid, 70 mage, 70 priest, 70 hunter. This group setup had him to 40% before his first teleport and dead before the second. Second Alternate Strategy After attempting the above strategy and failing numerous times, the following strategy worked well with a druid (tank), paladin, rogue, hunter and mage. As soon as the tank gains aggro on Vorpil pull him right into the corner of the room to the left and just above his starting position. The hunter (or other ranged attacker) stays out to dps the incoming voidwalkers while the rest of the party focuses their attacks on Vorpil. When the teleport occurs the entire party should get out of the AoE effect as quickly as possible. The tank then drags Vorpil back to the corner and DPS resumes. Using the left hand corner was advantageous for us as it was the furthest point from all voidwalker spawning portals. Additionally the columns in the area are closely spaced and restrict the voidwalkers' access giving the hunter additional time to bring them down. The spawn points remained static throughout all our attempts however I'm unsure whether they change between instances so your group may need to choose a different point if this is the case. Experience with this strategy from another group: We tried this strategy with a warrior tank, paladin, hunter, mage, and druid healer and found that the voidwalkers come through the columns and directly into Vorpil, leading to too much damage, 3 heals on Vorpil at one, and a wipe. Third Alternate Strategy After playing around with multiple strategies and failing we came up with one that does a bit of mix and matching with some "to heck with it" thrown in. Our group consisted of Priest(holy), Warlock(affliction), Warrior(fury/prot - used two 1h for this fight), Mage(frost) and Hunter(marksman). We started off by sneaking around him to the north hallway. We were all 70 at the time and no one pulled aggro while sneaking around back. Once there and ready the tank charged Vorpil and tanked him on his spawn point. The rest of the group focused dps on Vorpil without worrying about pulling aggro from the tank (which we never did). During this phase we ignored the void walkers all together. By the time the first port occurred we had him to 31%. We ran out of the fire and killed any void walkers that were in the north hall or too close for comfort. Once his rain of fire was done the tank grabbed him and started pulling him north towards the party. At this point all DPS was again focused on Vorpil. If the north void walker spawned the mage used frost nova and burned it down. We had him dead before the second port and no void walkers were nearby at the end. The reason this strategy works, in my opinion, is that the dps never has to move (unless you have melee dps). Therefore, they can constantly be DPSing without interruption. It seems that lately the name of Blizzard's game is DPS or die. Notes *The voidwalkers will despawn upon Vorpil's death. *Void walkers can not be kited towards a player, they will continue to move to Vorpil, no matter what you do to them. They can, however, be rooted and snared to buy time to kill them. *He is susceptible to Deadly Poison and therefore, Envenom. *Debuffs which reduce healing received do reduce the healing the Voidwalkers give him. Thus, a warrior with Mortal Strikes greatly reduces the effect Voidwalkers have on him. *If ignoring the Voidwalkers, and he can be DPS'ed through them - the fight must be finished before the Voidwalkers begin to grow in number - a teleport combined with several voidwalkers arriving at him will result in a party wipe, and grows more likely the longer the fight takes. Having one DPS babysitting the Voidwalkers (they have low health, so a relatively low level character is suited to this, since it doesn't lose that much DPS on the boss) makes the fight much simpler and shorter. Frost Mages are ideal for this, for frost Nova - having a Water Elemental helps as well. *Hunters can solo the bottom voidwalkers, leaving one class to take care of the northern one. This makes hunters an awesome addition to a Shadow Labs group. *Rogues that are specced for backstab make a great voidwalker removal tool. The voidwalkers do not turn around, so their backs are always presented for 1 or 2 backstabs to finish them off, and then run to the next one. Quotes Aggro I'll make an offering of your blood! Aggro You'll be a fine example, for the others. Aggro Good, a worthy sacrifice. Calling For Help Come to my aid, heed your master now! Killing A Player Your death is for the greater cause! Killing A Player I serve with pride. Death I give my life... Gladly. Loot Normal (requires zone-PvP buff) Heroic External Links Vorpil, Grandmaster Vorpil, Grandmaster Vorpil, Grandmaster